Episode 119: Vincent Price
In honor of guest star Vincent Price, the show is filled with monsters, ghosts, bats, vampires and spooky situations. A three-headed monster auditions for the show: "We sing!" "No, we dance!" "No, we tell jokes!" Songs/Sketches * "Under My Skin" * "House of Horrors" * "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" * Panel Discussion: Gourmet Dining * At the Dance * UK Spot: "I'm Looking Through You" * Talk Spot * Muppet News Flash * Blackout: Vincent and Sweetums * Talking Houses: The Hospital * "You've Got a Friend" Notes *This is the first episode in which all of the sketches center around a common theme. **The Talking Houses sketch is not related to the spooky theme, unlike the skit of episode 107. *This is also the first episode from the first season to be released on DVD. *The Newsman refers to Sheriff David Goelz in his broadcast. This is an obvious reference to performer Dave Goelz. *In this episode, the audience, shown during the Talk Spot, includes mainly weird creatures (Muppet Monsters and Koozebanians). *For the first and last time, Hilda introduces a number, the "House of Horror sketch". At this occasion, she refers to her homeland, Transylvania. *Thudge McGerk is a monster formerly known as a famous actor. He has that in common with Uncle Deadly, as it will be revealed in episode 121. Episode Edits *The closing number, "You've Got a Friend," is cut on The Muppet Show: Season One DVD. *The end of the "House of Horrors" sketch was altered: the original punchline was, "On New Year's Eve, the Master turns into Guy Lombardo!" Since the show was primarily aimed at an American audience, "Guy Lombardo" was replaced with ATV (and Muppet Show) bandleader "Jack Parnell" when the UK master (which has been used on all home video releases of the episode) was prepared. The original US broadcast print with the Guy Lombardo reference has never been recovered and is considered lost, although Uncle Deadly's original line remained intact when the sketch was illustrated in The Muppet Show Book. *When this episode was released on the 1994 video Monster Laughs with Vincent Price, "I'm Looking Through You," the Houses sketch, and the closing number, "You've Got a Friend," were all cut. *On Nickelodeon, At the Dance was cut. *A Brazilian airing on MGM Gold cut out the backstage scene after the House of Horrors sketch and Wayne and Wanda's number. Cast Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Scooter, Statler and Waldorf, Behemoth, Shakey Sanchez, Tom, Dick, and Harry, Hilda, Uncle Deadly, Thudge McGerk, Sam the Eagle, Wayne, Wanda, Pierre LaCousse, Gorgon Heap, Frackles, Miss Kitty, Ghosts, Dracula, George the Janitor, Mildred Huxtetter, The Newsman, Muppet Furniture, Sweetums, The Houses, Whatnot, Dancers Background Muppets: :Beautiful Day Monster, The Fazoobs, Pig, Purple Heap, Green Heap, Droop, Flower-Eating Monster Audience Muppets: :Beautiful Day Monster, Mahna Mahna, Koozebanian Phoob Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Waldorf, The Newsman, Shakey Shanchez, and Green Frackle :Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Sam the Eagle, one of the Houses, George the Janitor, and Mildred Huxtetter :Jerry Nelson as Uncle Deadly, Tom, Thudge McGerk, Dracula, Dracula's dancing partner and Pierre LaCousse. :Richard Hunt as Scooter, Statler, Sweetums, Ghost, Wayne, Miss Kitty, and Behemoth :Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Dick, Blue Frackle, and Gorgon Heap :John Lovelady as Harry and Ghost :Eren Ozker as Hilda, Wanda, Ghost, and one of the Houses Gallery Image:Vincent Price01.jpg Image:Vincent_Price08.jpg Image:Vincent_Price04.jpg Image:Vincent_Price02.jpg Image:Vincent_Price07.jpg Image:Vincent_Price03.jpg Image:Vincent_Price06.jpg __NOWYSIWYG__ 119 Vincent